The Chains That Bind Us
by Just-A-Little-Crazed
Summary: AU - Lauren is living the life most people dream of, but under the surface everything is not as perfect as it seems to be. A chance offer open up a world she never knew existed. Can Lauren escape her demons? Is there a happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so...I have been toying with the idea of starting a new fanfiction for a while. I kinda lost direction with my last one...I will go back to it...ONE DAY! lol.

This fanfiction kind of goes into darker territory. Its very AU and will be focused around our favourite Doccubus couple...First chapter is kinda short but if I get some good feedback I will keep on and do my best to make the other chapters longer!

Please Read & Review...Also I LOVE messages. They make me muchos happy! I hope you enjoy!

Lauren once again looked at her reflection in the mirror with dismay. The bruise around her right eye and cheek bone shone like a big neon sight.

_'Domestic Abuse'. 'Battered Housewife'. 'Walked Into A Door? Yeah Right!'. 'I Bet She Deserved It.'_

Lauren couldn't help but wince a little at the last one, Lachlan had always told her that he didn't punish her because he wanted to, that it was her that drove him to it...Except Lauren couldn't think of a single thing she had done wrong last night to deserve his attack, she had gone out of her way to do everything just the way he liked, but it had made no difference. Standing here in front of the mirror she knew the real reason for his anger. He didn't want her to go to the job interview this morning. He didn't want her to go, but he couldn't stop her either. After all it was his friend Trick that had approached him to request her attendance and Lauren didn't know why but for some reason Lachlan never could refuse a request from Trick. Lauren had never met Trick, but she already felt like she owed him for this opportunity, it made her feel more like her old self, the person she was before Lachlan, before...everything. Plus she missed her research, having patients, meeting people.

"Lauren...We are leaving in 10 minutes and you had better be ready."

Lachlan's voiced echoed through the locked bathroom door. Lauren quickly began covering the bruise with make-up, the area hurt to touch but with each new layer of make-up the colour began to fade, till eventually it was almost invisible. Of course she could still see the mark, she could still see all the marks Lachlan had left on her skin over the years. Sometimes Lauren felt like her skin was some kind of road map and she could remember every point of interest, every scar and bruise along with their meaning and reason. It had got to the point where she could close her eyes and still see them, each still raw and fresh. She wondered if, instead of fading away, they had just been absorbed into her skin and now sat just below the surface, where only she could see them. The only things long forgotten were the excuses she had thought up to explain them away. The excuses for other people and the ones she used for herself.

"Lauren, I will not warn you again."

Lauren took a deep breath and checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. Her face now looked almost flawless, her suit was clean and neat and her hair fell into place perfectly. On the surface she looked exactly as she meant to, the perfect woman, with the perfect husband and the perfect life. Women wanted to be her and men wanted to marry her. People thought she was living the life most people dreamt of, in reality she was living in her own version of hell. People never looked long enough to see the truth, to see the sadness in her eyes and the cracks hiding just under the surface. At first she tried so hard to hide the truth, convinced that if she believed everything was wonderful then it would turn out that way. She wasn't sure when that idealistic part of her had finally died.

Lauren walked to the door and unlocked it, Lachlan stood in the doorway and looked her over, his gaze focused in on the now covered over bruise. He didnt even bother to hide his smirk, he was proud of his handiwork, he always had been. The 'I'm sorry's' and 'it will never happen again's' had stopped a long time ago.

"Lets go, try not to embarrass me will you? Oh and put a bloody smile on your face. Any one would think I don't give you everything."

Lauren plastered a fake smile on her face and followed Lachlan down the long hallway of their 7 bedroom country manor. She locked the door as Lachlan chose which of his sports car's he would use for the day. She had the things most people dreamt of, what some people might call a charmed life. But she would trade it all for someone who treated her with love and respect. Someone who wouldn't use and abuse her.

Lauren got in the car beside Lachlan and did her best to look happy as she smiled at him. He returned her smile as he started the car.

"Very good Lauren. See how much better things can be when you do as you are told?"

He rested his hand on her leg and moved it under her skirt and up her thigh. It took every ounce of self restraint she had not to flinch or move his hand. The feel of his skin against her own sickened her, but at least this type of touch wouldn't hurt her, _on the outside. _

She didnt answer his question, but then he didnt really expect her to anyway as it was more of a statement, proof that things worked better when she did things his way.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Lachlan"

The words slipped so easily from her lips, she almost felt like a robot. She had grown used to saying them, but now she wasnt even sure she still meant them, or that she ever really had.

"Good".

Lauren looked out the window as buildings and tree's seemed to fly past, she had no idea what to expect from her job interview or how things could change from this day forward. But she knew they couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this update took sooooooo long. Had a pretty crappy week, me and my girlfriend of 16months split up recently so we had to do the whole 'giving back each others stuff' thing. Which SUCKED. But as they say, each time one door closes another one opens.

Here is chapter two. I hope you like it...Please read and review (reviews make me smile).

Characters are not mine, made up story etc etc and so on...

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Lauren stood at the entrance of the big dark-glassed building and watched the sports car speed away. She had half expected Lachlan to come in with her so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't say or do something that would show him up, but he had claimed he had more important things to do than 'babysit her' and 'even she should be able to not screw up something so simple.' Lauren suspected that they were just excuses and in reality he was unable to accompany her, for reasons other than his own. He had made up for not being there by having a long rant at her in the car.

_**"Right we are here. We are going to go through a few things before you go in."**_

_**"You're not coming with me?"**_

_**"No Lauren. I think even you should be able to not screw up something this simple."**_

_**Lauren flinched a little at his words, he always knew how to make her feel small.**_

_**"Besides I have much more important things to do today than babysit you."**_

_**Like visit one of your whore? Lauren thought with disgust. Lachlan's infidelity was no secret to her, in fact he made sure she knew all about what he got up to, and how lucky she was that he didn't permanently trade her in for another woman. Lauren looked out the window at the tall glass building, the glass was dark and she was unable to see inside, but the outside didn't resemble any medical facility she had ever seen before.**_

_**"Lauren, I do not think you are paying attention to what I'm saying."**_

_**Lauren felt a sharp pain in her wrist and looked down, Lachlan's fingers gripped her tightly, his nails digging into the delicate skin. Lauren did her best to not let out a whimper of pain.**_

_**"Lachlan you are..."**_

_**Lachlan's grip tightened even more and Lauren bit the inside of her cheek to stop her cry from escaping. Amusement and anger seemed to dance in his eyes, almost daring her to challenge him, daring her to tell him to stop. In that moment Lauren wanted to speak up more than anything. Being here, outside this building that could hold so many possibilities seemed to spark something inside her, but she knew she couldn't. Any words she said or moves she made would be used to punish her later.**_

_**"I know you are only trying to help me, you always do your best for me. I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I guess i'm just nervous." **_

_**Almost as an after thought she added,**_

_**"I'm lucky to have you."**_

_**Lachlan seemed satisfied by her words and loosened his grip a little, however his hand stayed on her wrist, Lauren could see the cream coloured skin underneath was now a mess of pink and purple.**_

_**"Yes you are Lauren, and its something you shouldn't forget in a hurry. Now here are the rules..."**_

Lauren gave a deep sigh and pulled the sleeve of her shirt down a little further, once Lachlan had finished talking and removed his hand from her wrist, he looked almost remorseful about the discoloration of her skin. Not about the fact that he had done it, more about the fact that people might see it, important people that he wouldn't want to learn of his abusive nature.

Lauren entered the tall glass building and let out a surprised gasp, the interior of the building was not at all how she had expected. She fingered the edge of her portfolio nervously and walked across the vast white lobby. The lobby was empty except for two pristine looking white sofa's and a receptionist desk, as Lauren drew closer she got her first real look at the woman behind the desk. The woman, or perhaps girl was a better word as she looked barely out of her teens, looked as out of place in the giant white lobby as Lauren felt.

The girl was dressed mostly in black, the only colours coming from her bright red hair and her green and orange painted nails. She chewed gum loudly with her mouth open, a habit Lauren absolutely detested, while she flipped through a magazine and took sips from a coffee cup. The girl clearly hadn't notice Lauren arrive and for a moment Lauren felt lost about how to make her presence known, she placed her portfolio on the desk and cleared her throat.

"Hello I.."

The girl let out a yell and jumped up, knocking her chair over and spilling her cup of coffee in the process.

"Holy crap on a cracker! You scared the hell out of me. Why didn't you knock or something?"

Lauren raised her eyebrow quizzically at the young woman.

"Ok point taken, but sneaking up on people isn't cool you know. You could have given me a heart attack or brain aneurysm or asthma or something."

Lauren opened her mouth to argue that it was impossible for her actions to give the woman a brain aneurysm or asthma, but she thought better of it. She watched as the young Goth girl picked up her chair and began dabbing at her now coffee stained shirt with a tissue.

"I'm sorry about..."

The young woman raised her hand cutting Lauren off.

"Don't sweat it. Bo is always telling me I should pay more attentions to what's going on around me or whatevs. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for an interview with..."

Crap, Lauren thought suddenly. Lachlan always referred to Trick simply as Trick, but Lauren didn't know if that was his first name, his last name or simply a nickname. Of all the things Lachlan had drilled into her in the car and he didn't even think to point out something so simple.

"With erm...Mr Trick?"

The young woman stopped dabbing her shirt and looked at Lauren as though she was crazy. When Lauren didn't respond, the young woman let out a loud laugh.

"Its just Trick. Who are you?"

"Dr Lewis. Lauren Lewis."

"You're going to be the new doc? You are not exactly what I expected."

Lauren didn't know whether to be happy or offended by the young woman's comment so she said nothing, however the fact that she had been called 'the new doc' didn't escape her notice, and she felt an internal wave of confidence build up inside her. Lauren watched patiently as the young woman picked up a phone and dialled a number.

"Yo Trickster, that doctor chick is in reception. Want me to send her to your office?... Yeah... Ok... Will Do...Peace Out T-Dog."

Lauren listened to the one sided exchange with interest, the woman seemed to be very familiar with this Trick, and the relationship seemed to be more familiar and friendly than professional.

"Ok so, go down the corridor on your left, fifth door on the right is Trick's office. He is just finishing up with something but he said you can wait in there for him."

"Ok great, thank you erm..."

"Kenzi."

"Thank you for your help Kenzi."

"All in a days work for wonder-Kenz."

Lauren picked up her portfolio and began walking towards the corridor, it looked the same as the lobby, bright white walls, floors and ceilings. Each door she walked passed looked the same as the last and none contained numbers. As she reached the fifth door on the right she gripped the handle tightly and pushed the door open. For the second time since arriving at the building, she found herself surprised. The room in front of her looked nothing like what she had seen so far. This room looked almost homely, a bookcase lined one wall and the rest of the free space seemed to be taken up by various statues and painting. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful mahogany desk, this too seemed to be covered with open books and papers. Lauren took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, she rested her portfolio on her lap and allowed her eyes to scan the beautiful artwork on the walls.

"Trick? Are you in here?"

Lauren jumped as a dark haired woman entered the room, she looked behind the desk and upon finding the chair empty, turned to leave. That was when she saw Lauren, their eyes connected and in that moment Lauren felt like she was on a roller-coaster going backwards through a loop. Her palms grew sweaty, her heart began beating rapidly and her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. A smile tugged at the other woman's mouth before she seemed to catch herself and her face grew impassive, her eyes flashing with distrust.

"Who the hell are you?"

Lauren was taken aback by the question and the ferocity of her tone, clearly this woman had a shoot first, ask questions later kind of attitude.

"I..erm...my name is...Lauren."

Lauren knew she was stuttering like a child and she hated herself for it, but the strong presence of the woman in front of her made her feel nervous, and some other emotion she couldn't quiet put her finger on.

"Well..._Lauren..._Why are you here and where is Trick?"

Lauren watched as the woman rested her hand on the knife handle poking out of her belt. Lauren was sure if it was a conscious choice or a force of habit but she felt uneasy none the less.

"I...I dont know...The girl behind the desk...Kenzi? Told me to wait in here for him."

The dark haired woman gave a pained sigh and shot Lauren an annoyed look.

"Beeeeeecaaaaaaaaause?"

"I'm a doctor."

The annoyed look disappeared from the dark haired woman face and instead she now looked at Lauren as if she was trying to read her mind.

Lauren gave herself a mental kick. The more she opened her mouth the more she sounded like a fool. Lauren had never felt this way around another person before, she didn't understand it and she didnt much care for the affect it was having on her. She took a deep breath, _I'm a doctor for Christ sake, I should be smart enough to at least string some words together into a coherent sentence. _She mentally scolded herself.

"Sorry, let me try again. I'm Doctor Lauren Lewis, I have come for an interview with Trick for the lead medical researcher position."

The dark haired woman said nothing, but her face and body language relaxed a little, she continued to stare at Lauren, and Lauren couldn't help wondering if this was how the organisms under a microscope felt when she had the lens zoom set to a thousand.

"But you're human"

"Excuse me?...I don't understand what..."

"BO!"

The new voice belonged to a man, he hurried into the room and took the seat behind the large desk. He smiled apologetically at Lauren, before turning his attention back to the dark haired woman.

"Bo I told you I was busy this afternoon."

"Yeah Trick, I know but I need to speak to you about something."

"Is it urgent?"

"Its not...not urgent?"

"Bo..."

"Okay okay...just point me in the right direction and I will help myself."

Trick gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head as he got up from his desk.

The exchange reminded Lauren of how her father used to act sometimes when she was a child and wouldn't stop pestering him to look at one of her countless experiments. "Cant this wait till later?" he would ask, as he looked over the top of his newspaper at her, and she would always reply "I guess so daddy..I just really want you to see this one..." and then she would look at him with her big brown eyes and give him the hopeful smile that always worked, and with a small sigh he would be up and reaching for her hand, "come on then Dr Lewis, show me how we are changing the world today..." he would say, his paper already forgotten.

The memory made her heart hurt a little and threatened to provoke a tear to fall from her eyes, she hadn't thought of her father in so long but the pain still felt new. She quickly pushed back the memory and focused on the two people in the room. Trick was looking for something at the bookcase behind his desk while still talking to the dark haired woman. Bo, Lauren remembered even thought they hadn't been formally introduced. Bo however didn't seem to be listening because when Lauren turned to her, Bo was staring at her again, her face almost concerned.

"Are you ok?"

The question caught Lauren by surprise, first this Bo seemed almost hostile towards her and now she was asking about her wellbeing? if past experiences had taught her anything it was to always be wary of the intentions of strangers, and right now Bo was raising more red flags than green ones. The less contact she had with Bo the better.

"I am fine thank you."

Lauren replied keeping her tone cool as she turned away from Bo to once again focus on Trick.

"Jeez what is your..."

Bo was cut off by Trick dropping a heavy book onto his desk.

"Ok so this should help you identify the fae...miliar erm plant you were looking for earlier. Take it to the Dahl and I will meet you once I am finished here ok?"

Lauren could tell Bo wanted to argue with him, but from Trick's expression she clearly thought better of it.

"Fine. I will catch you later. Ok if I take Kenzi with me?"

"Yes that fine. She will probably be of more use to you anyway."

Bo grabbed the book and opened the door.

"Kenzi! We are going to the bar!"

"Whoop, Whoop! Mama bee is gonna get herself some sweet, sweet nectar!"

Bo gave Lauren one finally searching look.

"Good bye...Dr Lewis."

"Goodbye Bo."

"Kenzi! Nothing from the top shelf. I mean it."

Trick called out as Bo began closing the door.

"Sorry Trickster I can't hear yooooooooooou"

Bo gave Trick a wink and closed the door behind her. Trick once again sat down behind his desk and got comfortable. Once he was settled, he gave Lauren a big smile, almost at once Lauren felt calm and relaxed.

"Ok Dr Lewis, shall we begin?"

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

I wasnt going to write the actual meeting...then I decided I would but this chapter is already kinda long so its going to be the next one. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again everyone!..Sorry again it has taken so long to get an update...But to make it up to you all this chapter is like double the length!

A big thank you to everyone who reads my story and then decided to follow / favourite it. I really appreciate you coming back again and again.

Also an extra big thank you to those who review. You have no idea how much they mean to me. All the Honey Berry Crunch in the world would not even come close! They are my inspiration and why I keep coming back and writing. Its for you guys :)

Oh and one final shout out to my 'super fan' and new proof reader Huntress e.

Thank you for being so awesome and helping me out.

Here we go...

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

"Before we begin properly...there is something serious I need to discuss with you."

Lauren gulped loudly and did her best not to choke on the water Trick had given her.

"If you take this job, you will see and hear things that seem impossible. You will be entered into a world that you never knew existed, a world that doesn't and will not exist other than to those that are part of it. As a doctor I know you understand the importance of patient-doctor confidentiality, this goes beyond that. Everyone you meet, everything you do and see, the places you go...keeping these things secret would be one of the biggest and most important parts of your role. You would be leaving everything behind and beginning again, this is not just a job, Dr Lewis. Its a new life."

For a moment Lauren thought she had been punked, that this was all part of some big prank, concocted by Lachlan to get her hopes up just so he could crush them. She looked into Trick's eyes and searched for some sign that he was messing with her, she found none, in fact he looked deadly serious.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and you may feel as though you have been lead into a trap and then been given the warning too late. But let me assure you Dr Lewis, you are still free to walk out now if this all sounds too much."

For a second Lauren considered his offer, she considered getting up and walking out, never looking back. But in the next second she knew that was crazy. The warning Trick had given didn't scare her, she felt excited by the mystery, enticed by all the knowledge on offer. She had spent so long running from the monsters of the world, that the offer of entering a new world sounded like a gift not a curse. In that moment she knew she had never wanted something more in her entire life.

"I understand everything you have said and I still want this job, this life you are offering me."

Trick smiled at her and felt relieved, he knew she could be a very important asset for the Fae, but he could not and would not offer her the job without letting her know what she would be getting into.

"Okay well now that's settled, let me continue. Have you ever heard any stories of mythical creatures? shape-shifters, fairies, sirens and so on?"

Before it sounded like a set up but now it sounded down right crazy, if it wasn't for the sincerity she saw in Trick's eyes, she would be certain this was all fake. _Not everything is always as it seems little jay, sometimes you have to look past what seems impossible to see the magic._Her fathers words echoed in her head and she felt herself smile.

"My father used to tell me stories about beings that walked amongst the humans. Beings that had certain...abilities."

Trick looked sad, almost as though he was in distress, but nodded as though he expected her answer.

"These stories...did you believe them?"

Lauren though for a moment, when she had asked her father if the stories were true he would always say that just because you couldn't see something, it didn't mean it didn't exist. As she had gotten older she had forgotten all about the stories, writing them off as her father encouraging her to have an active imagination.

"I never had any reason to...but I never had any reason not to either."

"What did your father call these other beings?"

"He called them Fae."

Trick nodded again and got up from the desk, he began searching the bookcase and picking up various books.

"I do not know exactly what your father told you or where he got such stories, so I cannot tell you how much truth they have...but I can tell you this. The Fae do exist."

Lauren was sure she was drowning. She could hear Trick's words but they seemed muffled somehow, her brain was buzzing with questions and pieces of the stories she had heard. Her fathers face clouded her vision, his voice rang in her ears.

"Dr Lewis...Are you ok?"

Trick was beside her now, his hand resting on her shoulder and his face concerned. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Lauren felt alive.

"I'm fine. Please...tell me more...I want to know everything."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Beep** **Beep** **Beep** **Beep**

The sound of her phone caught Lauren by surprise, had it not also been vibrating against her leg, she probably wouldn't have noticed it at all. She looked at Trick apologetically and retrieved it from her pocket.

_**Lauren. I have to go away for business, I trust everything went well with Trick, he will keep an eye on you while I am away. I may be gone for some time. Try not to wreck the house. Lachlan.**_

"Lachlan I presume?"

"Yes...he is going away for business. When you said before about leaving my old life behind..."

"Lachlan is part of our world, you will not be expected to end your marriage or leave your husband, that part of your life will remain the same."

Lauren did her best to hide her disappointment. She should have known that as Lachlan knew Trick, he would also know all about the Fae and maybe that meant...

"Does that mean Lachlan is..."

Trick raised his hand to cut her off.

"You are not the only human in our world Dr Lewis. It is up to the individual to reveal if they are Fae or not. As doctor you will of course have access to medical files, but you are expected only to view these if a medical situation requires it."

"Okay, so if I were to ask you if you are Fae..."

Lauren knew she was pushing her luck, however she let the question hang in the air between them. Trick looked at her for a few moments before smiling warmly.

"Then I would reply that yes. I am. However that is as much as you should ask. It is considered impolite to ask a Fae about their species or clan unless..."

"Unless a medical situation requires it" Lauren interrupted.

"Exactly. You learn fast Dr Lewis."

Lauren couldn't help but smile at his comment. It felt good to be praised for once.

"My my would you look at the time! If I don't get to The Dahl soon Bo will probably send a search party for me."

"The Dahl?"

"Yes, at heart I am but a humble barkeep. The Dahl is my tavern, my home and my sanctuary,. It is a place for people of our world to meet and converse. For many such as Bo and Kenzi it is like a second home."

Bo. Lauren kept finding her mind drifting back to the beautiful dark haired woman. _beautiful?_The though had caught Lauren by surprise, she had never thought of another woman that way before.

"Would you like to come to The Dahl with me?"

Lauren hesitated, she wanted the chance to meet other Fae and learn more about the world she would be living in, but it had been so long since she had been in a bar and even longer since she had been out without Lachlan.

"I probably shouldn't...Lachlan..."

"Lachlan is away on business and this is a night for celebration Dr Lewis. Besides its not often a barkeep offers to buy someone a drink, and to have that someone turn them down would be most hurtful."

Lauren smiled, in truth he had her convinced the moment he reminded her Lachlan was away and would be for a while, she felt happier and more free than she had in a long time.

"With an offer like that how can I refuse? and please...call me Lauren."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

"God dammit! I saw it that time. You made the balls move with your whistle thingy!"

"Hey now little mama, you shouldn't go throwing around accusations like that."

"Save it siren you're a cheater. Even wolf man can't save your ass this time."

"She has you there partner. I can't cover for you a second time"

Lauren listened to the exchange with interest, the words siren and wolf man sticking out in her mind. Never again would she hear those words and assume someone to be talking about their favourite book or role playing game. She looked over to the group and instantly recognised Kenzi, Kenzi was currently holding the pool cue like a weapon and threatening to jam it into the stomach of the guy she called siren. The threat seemed to be good natured as the other two people in the group were laughing and egging her on, Lauren recognised the man as the one Kenzi had called wolf man and the woman was Bo. Lauren couldn't help but stare at Bo, if she was breath taking when annoyed there were no words for how she looked when she was happy and smiling.

Her heart began beating rapidly again and the feeling in her stomach returned, she looked away quickly and tried to get her feelings under control. She had never felt this way around anyone, she had written it off earlier as nerves and the fact Bo had surprised her but then here she was feeling it again and those excuses no longer worked. _She must be Fae, maybe that's why I'm feeling like this. Its her Fae power or whatever. I'm not in control of these feelings so she must just be emitting a pheromone that's messing with my senses._ The explanation sounded reasonable enough and made Lauren feel a little calmer, this was all science related and nothing more. Lauren understood science, it made sense and always had an explanation.

"Dr Lew...Lauren please sit, let me get you that drink I mentioned earlier."

Lauren quickly sat down at the bar, making sure she chose the stool that gave her the best view of the group should she feel like taking another look. She watched at Trick searched the shelves of the bar, she could hear him muttering under his breath as he moved various bottles around, he looked angry when he turned back around without what he had been looking for.

"I told her not the top shelf. Please excuse me for a moment."

Trick came out from behind the bar and began walking towards the group.

"KENZI...!"

Lauren tried to hide her smile as she listened to the commotion going on behind her. She was so focused on listening that she didn't notice the woman slide onto the seat beside her.

"So you must be the new light Fae human doctor."

Lauren jumped slightly and turned to face the source of the voice, she was greeted by the most intense pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"How did you...I mean what do you...Can you just..."

"Let me stop you there before your head explodes or you babble us both into boredom."

The woman had a smirk on her lips and a playful glint in her eyes and instead of feeling hurt or offended, Lauren felt challenged. This woman was obviously playing with her, but she seemed to know more about Lauren than she knew about herself right now.

"How could you tell that I'm human?"

"Right down to business, my kind of woman. However usually I like to at least know someone's name before I start revealing all my intimate...secrets."

Lauren felt her cheeks flush crimson. She didn't know much about flirting, however she was sure that she was currently being flirted with. She tried to shake the jumbled thoughts in her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm Lauren...Lauren Lewis."

The other woman beamed at her and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lauren Lewis. My name is Tamsin"

Lauren accepted Tamsin's hand in her own and shook it lightly, Tamsin's grip was firm yet soft. As their hands released Lauren felt Tamsin's fingertips graze across her palm and she did her best to suppress the shockwave it sent through her.

"Okay so now that we are a little better acquainted...what would you like to know?"

Lauren thought for a moment, she had learnt so much from Trick earlier, yet at the same time she still felt she knew nothing at all. Trick had given her many do's and don't about what she shouldn't and shouldn't do or say, but maybe Tamsin would answer those questions for her. Or turn her head into a giant blue mushroom, _wait that cant happen can it?_ Lauren thought panicking slightly.

"Starting to lose interest here doc..."

"Sorry erm...How did you know that I'm human?"

"Ah now that is an interesting one, would you like the real answer? or the scientific one?"

"Both."

"Both? now that will cost you.."

Tamsin leaned forward a little and winked at her before continuing.

"Scientifically speaking some Fae can tell another person is Fae just by looking at them, so of course the same works for if that person happens to be human. For others it works by scent, take dog boy over there for example, he would know that you're not Fae from the first sniff."

"But you already knew who I was before you spoke to me, not just that I'm human."

"Clever girl, I can see it wont be easy to get something past you. I knew who you were because the Scooby gang over there spent the half hour before you walked in talking all about you."

Lauren cursed silently. Of course they had been speaking about her, Kenzi had probably told everyone she was some kind of shy weirdo that sneaks up on people and Bo, god only knows what Bo had been saying about her. She turned slightly and looked at the group once again, the two men were now playing pool while Kenzi hovered around them, her eyes darting suspiciously from the balls on the table to the lips of the guy she had called siren. Bo and Trick had their heads buried in the book that Trick had given to Bo earlier.

"What were they saying about me?"

Tamsin shook her head and gave Lauren a disappointed look.

"I hadn't thought you to be vain or one to listen to idol gossip doc."

Lauren watched as Tamsin leant over the bar and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of what looked like vodka, she poured two sizeable shots and passed one to Lauren.

"Tell you what...I can tell you what they were saying about you...or I can give you the low down on each member of the Scooby gang."

"Trick said its considered impolite to discuss a Fae's abilities and species unless they have told you the information themselves and that I should..."

Tamsin downed her drink in one mouthful and slammed the glass down on the bar. The noise startled Lauren and she stopped speaking, eyeing Tamsin nervously.

"Does it ever get boring playing by the rules all the time?"

Lauren bit back the 'no' that sprung to her lips. She had played by the rules her entire life, if someone told her not to do something then she wouldn't do it, if rules were made to be broken, then she was the one that picked up the pieces afterwards. She had never thought about being any other way, except today everything felt different, she felt different. Plus it wasn't like Tamsin was offering to help her murder someone, she was just offering a bit of inside Intel that would surely help Lauren with her job performance. Lauren picked up her glass and downed the clear liquid, it burned as it slid down her throat and she struggled not to cough as tears sprang to her eyes. Tamsin smiled at her and slapped her playfully on the arm.

"That's more like it!"

She poured them both another drink before continuing. Lauren felt relieved when Tamsin didn't down it straight away, she wasn't much of a drinker and another shot that quick would probably throw off her equilibrium.

"Lets make this more interesting...After I tell you about each of the merry misfits, you do a shot with me."

Lauren considered declining. She didn't drink alcohol very often. Hardly ever in fact. She didn't like the feeling of not having complete control over herself. But she wanted to know more and for that to happen she would have to play things Tamsin's way.

"Okay. Deal".

Tamsin leaned even closer to Lauren, their knees were now touching and began speaking, her voice low as though what she was saying was for Lauren's ears only.

"Ok so the girl that dresses like a vampire reject is Kenzi, she is human like you, but as she was the one with the most to say about you I guess you already met her right?"

Lauren nodded but said nothing, Tamsin drank her shot and waited for Lauren to do the same. Lauren thought about saying no, after all Tamsin hadn't told her anything about Kenzi that she didn't already really know, but she knew refusing would probably end the game before it had even begun. She picked up her glass and once again poured the clear liquid down her throat. It burnt a little less this time and she felt an almost warming sensation as it hit her stomach. Tamsin gave her a nod and looked almost impressed.

"Good, ok so the guy in the hat? That's Hale, he's a siren. Kinda lame for a guy I know. He was also The Ash for a while but he couldn't hack the pressure so now he is acting Ash while they try to find a replacement...You do know about the whole light & dark, Ash & Morrigan thing right?"

"A little...I mean I get the basic idea and..."

"That's good enough, its old and boring and I'm sure they will tell you more about it soon enough."

Again Tamsin filled their glasses and drank hers straight down. Lauren reached for her own, her brain buzzed slightly and her skin seemed to tingle. This time when the liquid slid down her throat it didn't burn, it felt glorious.

"Now the other guy in the group? That's Dyson, he is a wolf shifter and a cop, my partner in fighting crime. The Robin to my Batman if you like, of course he would have you believe its the other way around. "

Lauren couldn't hide her surprise at the fact the woman in front of her was a police officer, she looked more like she should be committing crimes than solving them. Lauren felt a hand suddenly appear on her arm as Tamsin's body slide closer to hers, Tamsin's face was mere millimetres from her own and for a second Lauren thought Tamsin might kiss her.

"Now this is going to be fun, my bff is coming to say hi.."

"Tamsin what are you doing here?"

Oh god, Bo. Lauren recognised her voice instantly and found herself shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Tamsin poured two more drinks before turning round to face Bo. Lauren felt relieved at the fact that Tamsin was no longer sat so close to her.

"Well hey there Succ-U-Dry, Let-U-Die, long time no see. I'm just spending some time with my new friend..Lauren."

The way Tamsin said her name gave Lauren goose bumps, she made it sound like their conversation had been much more intimate and explicit then it had been. That they knew each other a lot better than they did. Lauren watched Bo's face, the nickname Tamsin had called her caused a look of pain to pass across her face before it was quickly replaced with a look of pure hatred. Tamsin and Bo continued to stare each other out, Tamsin seemed to be egging Bo on, daring her to make a move. While Bo was staring at Tamsin as though she wanted to rip her head from her neck. After what seemed like hours, Bo turned to look at Lauren, a ghost of a smile started to form on her lips before she caught herself, she seemed to be fighting with herself and Lauren knew how she felt as she was struggling to keep her own composure.

"You shouldn't be talking to her, she is dark Fae."

"Now Bo that's not very nice. What is it Hale always says? That the dark and light should work together, end the hate and segregation, be united as one. Or do those rules not apply to you because you're unaligned and think of yourself as special?"

Now Lauren felt totally lost, she had no idea what Tamsin had meant by Bo being 'unaligned'. Part of her wanted to ask and the other part of her knew it was best not to get involved. Bo seemed to be doing her best to maintain her cool and kept her gaze on Lauren.

"Seriously. she is bad news and you should stay away from her."

Tamsin let out a fake laugh and tightened her grip on her glass.

"Queen Ysabeau has spoken, now everyone has to fall in line. That's the way it goes right?"

Bo shot Tamsin a death stare but quickly returned her focus to Lauren.

"Come over here with me and the others."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to lover boy? I hear he gets quiet jealous when you are in the company of others for too long."

Bo quickly glanced back to the group, and Lauren couldn't help but look too. She was greeted by Dyson's eyes staring questioningly at her. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. _Bo and Dyson are a couple._ It didn't bother her, it didn't. Ok it did a little and she knew that it shouldn't and she didn't even know why it did.

"Lauren I'm serious."

Finally Lauren seemed to find her voice. She felt like a kid in the middle of custody battle between two parents that couldn't stand one another. Except she wasn't a child and neither of the women next to her were anything to do with her. She was annoyed that she seemed to be the pawn in the middle of their on-going feud and that Bo seemed to think she had the right to order her around. Lauren didn't know if it was because of the alcohol currently swimming around her veins or how crazy and unexpected the day had been, but she felt braver then she had in a long time.

"Thank you for your concern Bo. But I can assure you I am more than capable of deciding for myself who I should and shouldn't speak to."

Bo opened her mouth to argue but Lauren carried on without giving her the chance.

"I don't judge a person based off the opinions of others. If you have an issue with Tamsin then that is your problem and yours alone. Now if you would both excuse me..."

Lauren let the sentence hang in the air as she picked up her glass and drank down her final drink, she knew she would probably regret the action in the morning but for now it made her feel in control.

"It has been a long day and I should be leaving. Thank you for the drinks and chat Tamsin. Its been...enlightening."

Lauren said the words in a slightly flirty tone and earned herself a confused look from Bo. Right now Lauren felt a little tipsy, more free and more like her old self. As she slid off the stool and started walking out of the bar, she felt a number of pairs of eyes on her, no doubt she would have some questions to answer in the morning. As the fresh air hit her skin she couldn't help but smile, the first day of her new life.

"I like the new doc. I think I will enjoy getting to know her better."

Bo moved closer to Tamsin, pinning her body against the bar and leaning very close to whisper in her ear.

"You stay away from her or else."

"You don't want to threaten me Bo. We both know mud sticks and I've got enough on you to make you very..very dirty."

"Tamsin...please..."

"Why do you care so much anyway? Why does she matter so much to you? Wait...you have the hots for her don't you?"

Bo felt shocked by Tamsin's questions and even more shocked by the fact she didn't have an answer for them, she took a few steps back and bumped into a body behind her. When she felt a pair of hands rest casually on her shoulders she couldn't stop herself stiffening slightly.

"Is everything ok here ladies?"

"Oh yes partner just peachy. You know how much Bo and I love to have girl talk."

Tamsin downed her drink and picked up the bottle. She slotted it comfortably under her arm.

"I guess I better head home, Bo has given me A LOT to think about. See you tomorrow detective. See you around succubus."

Bo and Dyson watched as Tamsin's form disappeared through the door. Dyson turned Bo to face him, he brushed a lock of hair from her face as he looked at her searchingly.

"What was all that about?"

Bo kept her eyes low, trying her best to avoid eye contact. She felt guilty and confused, happy and sad all at the same time. Lauren was like a whirlwind, she had come into Bo's life and in less than 24 hours made her think and feel more things at once than she thought possible. She looked up to find Dyson's gaze still on her, trying to read her mind and in that moment she was glad he wasn't a telepath.

"Nothing Dyson. Just Tamsin being Tamsin. Lets go back to the others ok?"

Dyson nodded, but look unconvinced. However he knew better then to try and dig any deeper, they both had their secrets, in some ways they both lead totally separate lives. Bo would come to him if and when she felt it necessary, so he wouldn't push the matter.

As they rejoined the group Bo couldn't quieten all the questions and thoughts now racing around her mind.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

I Haz made you want to review? :) Just down there..just that little box..I would appreciate it sooo much..


End file.
